Time's Constant Echoes
by The Other Sara
Summary: Very AU. Thirty years after the battle for Mission City, the Autobots and NEST now struggle to retrieve the Allspark shards before the Decepticons can. But even with the help of their new allies, can they prevent the awakening of an ancient evil?


**Transformers**

**Time's Constant Echoes**

**NOTE: The following fanfic is very AU. There will be changes made to the trilogy but some things will be kept. For example, in this fic, Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon did not occur but Carly will still be Sam's love interest. If you do not like that, please kindly hit the back button.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sam! Put the cube in my chest, now!" shouted Optimus Prime.<p>

Sam was staring at the one who could have caused his death, struggling to get up. It was during those moments that he had thought of an idea. A crazy and of course suicidal idea, but nonetheless, an idea. He started running towards Megatron. Those burning red eyes filled with hatred and greed were not enough to stop the boy from what he was about to do.

"Sam! No, Sam!" Optimus cried out.

Sam raised the Allspark towards Megatron's chest and it shot a fiery orange light into his spark chamber. As he held the cube, Megatron's spark began incinerating and while the cube itself began to break into many pieces. After the cube was fully broken, the Decepticon leader grabbed his chest in sheer pain and collapsed to the ground, dead. He couldn't believe it: he, Samuel James Witwicky had killed Megatron; the Decepticon leader and a would-tyrant. The thought of it struck him dumbfounded. He didn't actually think his idea would work at first. But it did; a little too well. As the US soldiers gathered in the area where the scene had unfolded, Optimus Prime slowly stood up and walked over to the fresh corpse of his arch-nemesis.

"You left me no choice, brother..." Optimus said with sadness in his voice.

The Autobot commander then looked to Sam and kneeled down so that they could look at each other face to face.

"Sam... I owe you my life," said Prime. "We are in your debt."

"Prime! I'm picking up a strange energy signal coming from Megatron's body!" announced Ratchet.

Optimus looked to the medic as if confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Suddenly, thousands of tiny fragments shot out of Megatron's chest into the sky through which they scattered across. No one said anything for a brief moment as they were all in shock by the event. But Sam had broken that silence.

"What just happened? What's going on?" asked Sam.

"The Allspark..." replied a bewildered Optimus. "It scattered itself... But how?"

The sound of a loud electric pulse then prompted everyone to turn in the direction of Ironhide who was carrying Jazz's broken body. That was when a miracle happened. Jazz began to cough violently as if he had been choked; he had been revived. The Autobot's sudden revival shocked Ironhide to the point where he almost dropped his comrade.

"Jazz?" asked Ironhide.

Ratchet immediately ran over to the two Autobots, telling Ironhide to set Jazz down so he could start putting him back together. Ironhide, after setting his friend down, noticed something on the ground, picked it up and walked over to Optimus and Sam. He handed whatever it was to Optimus but Sam couldn't quite see it. It was then that Sam turned his attention to a truck carrying Bumblebee in the back driving up to the scene. When the truck stopped, Mikaela stepped out from the driver's side and ran over Sam, pulled him into her arms. In reaction, the boy hugged her back and the two shared a long moment of embrace. During said moment, Sam noticed his friend and guardian, Bumblebee, giving him a thumbs up as if expressing his approval. Sam managed to make a small smile to that. Not only did he have a girlfriend now (or he thought at that moment that he did), but he managed to help his new alien friends save his homeworld from the clutches of a traitor to his own race and get an awesome car. What a week, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>The scene of the battle for Mission City still played in his mind like it had just happened. It had been twenty years exactly since that fateful day. That day was a time for Optimus Prime to reflect on the events that had occurred and think about those who had fallen all those years ago. Ironically, it was also the day that Sam's oldest child and only son was born. Though everything was at peace, something still bothered Optimus so much that he actually almost forgot that he was at the boy's seventh birthday party. He didn't even hear the sound of footsteps marching across the grass.<p>

"Somethin' wrong, Big Bot?" asked a familiar voice.

Optimus Prime, a bit startled by his friend's sudden appearance, looked down to see an adult Sam Witwicky.

Sam had become a man during those twenty years. Alas, he broke up with Mikaela, but the two former lovestruck teenagers still remained as good friends. Instead, Sam had married a nice girl named Carly and together they had two children: Daniel and Jennifer (or "Dan" and "Jenny" respectively). Optimus smiled a bit, not wanting to concern his human friend. So much had happened during the Autobots' stay on Earth. The moment that Ironhide presented him with the shard of the Allspark that had fallen on and resurrected Jazz, he knew that they had to collect the rest of the pieces before the remaining Decepticons did. And for many years, that was precisely what both sides have been doing. Though the Autobots were largely successful in retrieving a fair amount of the Allspark shards (and taking more than their fair share of Decepticons with them) from different places across the globe thanks to the support of a newly established Earth military team called NEST, something didn't seem right. The Decepticons had been hiding as of late. Some of the human leaders thought that they may have fled the Earth, but Prime thought - no, knew - that that was far from possible. And the fact that they would strike at any time and anywhere was what made him edgy. Not only that, but Prime feared that the children may become involved in their war sooner than expected.

"I'm alright, Sam," he said. "It's just... a lot's been on my mind lately."

Before Sam could say anything, someone called Optimus name from across the private park.

"Optimus!" called Jazz. "The kids wanna hear that story of how Ironhide messed up the Universal Greeting! You're the best at tellin' it!"

Optimus raised a brow.

"Again?" he asked softly.

"Oh come on!" shouted an irate Ironhide. "Why that story?"

"Hey, they picked it, not me." replied Jazz.

Sam laughed.

"Why don't you go tell them that story, Prime? I'm sure they would love it. Besides, it is Dan's birthday. It'll probably clear your mind of things. I know it does when I tell them a story."

Optimus Prime looked at the human and nodded.

"Very well."

He walked over to the the group of Autobots and humans which consisted of Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Dan and Jenny. When he arrived, Dan jumped off of Bumblebee's lap and ran over to the Autobot commander. He looked so much like his father; a thought that Prime often mused at. His slightly curly medium brown hair and light brown eyes (as well as the nose) were definite signs that he was his father's son. Dan looked up at Optimus with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"Optimus, Optimus!" he grinned. "Tell us how Uncle Ironhide messed up! Please?"

"Yeah, please?" Jenny chimed in.

"Alright, alright," chuckled Optimus. "I will tell you."

He sat down in front of the boy cross-legged and started to tell the story despite Ironhide's protests. Like any other friends would, the two long-time friends would tease each other whenever they had the chance. Embarrassing stories were also included in their methods of teasing.

"Once, long before you and your sister were born, Ironhide and myself were on a mission on the planet Regulon Four to find some sort of clue to the Allspark. While there, we were ambushed by Regulon metalmongers who thought we were intruding on their nesting grounds. Though we did our best to defend ourselves, we were quickly rendered unarmed. In order to tell them that we meant no harm, Ironhide used the universal greeting-"

"Bah-weep gragnah weep ni ni bong!" interrupted the children in excitement.

"That's right," smiled Optimus who then continued the story. "At first, we thought that the metalmongers had understood our intentions. However, Ironhide here had said the universal greeting in the incorrect order."

The kids, as well as Jazz, started giggling while Ratchet muttered (on the verge of bursting into laughter) the phrase "Weep bah-ni-ni gragnah bong weep". Ironhide glared at Optimus, far from amused.

"The next thing we knew, the entire metalmonger pack started chasing him all across the planet until they finally got what they wanted."

"What? What?" asked Jenny.

"Energon treats. Apparently, the phrase 'weep bah-ni-ni gragnah bong weep' meant 'I have food and I would like to share' in their language."

The children, along with Bumblebee, Ratchet and Jazz, burst into a laughing fit (with the latter laughing silently) which did not stop Ironhide from continuing to glare at the Autobot commander.

"Kids! It's cake and present time!" called Carly.

"Thank you!" Ironhide said finally.

The children cheered and ran towards their parents at the picnic table followed by Jazz and Bumblebee.

"Did you really have to tell them that story?" asked an annoyed Ironhide.

Optimus smiled sadly and stood up.

"Whatever makes them happy." he said.

The look on Ironhide's face quickly changed from the annoyed I-hate-you-right-now look to one of suspicion.

"Is something wrong, Prime?"

"Yes, you have seem a bit... distracted lately." added Ratchet with some concern.

Optimus turned towards his friends.

"I apologize. It wasn't my intention to worry all of you. I will tell all of you what's happening at a more convenient time. Come, it's time for cake and presents."

With that, Optimus walked back towards the picnic table followed by Ironhide and Ratchet soon after. The Autobot commander couldn't shake the feeling that soon, the Witwicky family would be in danger once again. But for now, he thought, he decided to let them enjoy the peace while they still could.


End file.
